kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Sister, the Doctor, and the Truth about Ankh
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji investigates the truth regarding who Ankh is, while Kazari decides to create a Yummy from Maki's desire to see what he's really made of. Plot Finding Ankh is out searching for whoever has his Core Medals, Eiji realizes there is another reason why the Greeed could not fully regenerate. At the Kougami Foundation, his partnership to Kazari found out and Maki is threatened with swift and brutal consequences if he continues helping the Greeed. Later, visiting the grave of his sister, Hitomi, where he calls Kazari to meet him, Maki tells him to absorb the other Core Medals and evolve into a Mega Greeed to achieve his desire. However, not intending to lose his mind, Kazari creates a Yummy from Maki, much to the doctor's shock. The Yummy acts on Maki's true desire and crushes Hitomi's grave out of obsession before walking away. Though ordered to call the Yummy off, Kazari refuses Maki's request as he intends to learn what is going on with Ankh. Finding Ankh, Eiji brings him food to nourish Shingo's body. By then, with Maki disgusted that his desire is not one of doomsday, he watches the White Yummy bear-hug the life out of people before turning into the Shachi-Panda Yummy. Alarmed to the Yummy's presence while training, Kamen Rider Birth fights the Shachi-Panda Yummy before the monster eludes him. Following Chiyoko without her knowledge, the Shachi-Panda Yummy is stopped by Maki as he uses the Ptera Candroids to drive the monster off. But it only enrages the monster as Kamen Rider Birth arrives and fights the Yummy before it escapes him again. Maki ends up being looked after by Hina and Chiyoko as the memories of his sister's death flood his mind from being in the latter's presence. On their way to the Cous Coussier, Ankh senses his Core Medals as he and Eiji find Kazari waiting for them, interested in what will happen. Eiji demands to know what Ankh is hiding from him to which Kazari agrees to reveal after taking back his Core Medal by force. Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo to fight Kazari before their fight is interrupted by a being that Kazari calls "Ankh". "Ankh" proceeds fight Kamen Rider OOO with Ankh telling the Kamen Rider to destroy the Greeed. Though the two are equal in power, Eiji's body can no longer handle the strain and he cancels the transformation before "Ankh" sees Ankh and attempts to absorb him, with Eiji trying to stop it. Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Kujaku **Legs - Condor *'Combos Used:' **Tajadol Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Kiyoto Maki (Child): *Woman: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *First appearance of Ankh (Lost). DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Big Sister, the Doctor, and the Truth about Ankh, The King, the Panda, and the Flames of the Memory, Gratitude, Scheming, and the Purple Medal and The New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo. DSTD08618-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08618-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢姉と博士（ドクター）とアンクの真実｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢姉と博士（ドクター）とアンクの真実｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes